Kion/Relationships
Family Simba Kion loves his father immensely and will do anything in his power to make his father happy. However, Kion is not afraid to stand up for what he thinks is right, even if it means going against his father's wishes. During this time, Kion's feelings turn to both anger and sadness, as seen in "The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar" when Simba chastises his son after he believes him to not be taking his new role as a leader seriously. Kion has shown to worry for his father, especially when put in any sort of danger, regardless of severity. He will drop all current duties in order to ensure his father's safety seen in "Bunga and the King "and "The Scorpion's Sting". Nala Unlike Simba, Nala immediately accepted that it was time for Kion to lead the Lion Guard, and showed immense pride in him when he and the Lion Guard defeated Janja and his clan and saved Kiara. Kion loves her deeply, and becomes concerned about her whenever she's in danger, as seen in “Never Roar Again". Kiara Unlike their great-uncle, Kion does not appear to have any resentment towards Kiara’s position as the future ruler of the Pride Lands. Although the two squabble occasionally and don't always see eye to eye, they have a good relationship, and Kion will always come to Kiara’s aid when she needs him. Mufasa Kion looks to his wise grandfather for advice on many different situations whenever he needs it. Kion always feels better once he receives some and uses it in any current problem. He has heard a lot about Mufasa, who promises to always be there for his grandson, proving that he loves him dearly. When Kion tells Mufasa that Scar returning was all his fault, Mufasa shows a slight sign of dissapointment in his grandson for using the roar in anger a second time. Scar Having heard about Scar's past through his father, Kion always feared that he would become just like Scar, even going so far as to stop using the Roar entirely when he worried about misusing it. After meeting Scar, Kion's opinion has barely changed and, if anything, became worse. He despises his great-uncle for his crimes against the Pride Landers, and for trying to kill his father with scorpion poison. He has vowed to defeat Scar. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Fuli When Kion first invited Fuli to join the Lion Guard, she was less than impressed at the insinuation that lions were the fiercest, doubting him as a leader. After receiving her Mark of the Guard and hearing Kion's Roar of the Elders, Fuli has softened around Kion (for the most part). Kion was noticeably upset when he accidentally caused severe annoyance to Fuli during "Fuli's New Family", and was hesitant to engage in a friendly hug with the rest of the Guard later during the day. When Fuli called him over, he was relieved to be forgiven for his previous mishap. He showed great concern for her when she overextends herself in "The Search for Utamu." Fuli often turns to Kion for his opinion on a matter and trusts his judgment. Likewise, Kion acknowledges Fuli's strengths and praises her accordingly. Bunga Bunga has been Kion's best friend since they were younger and the two always like to play Baobab Ball together. Bunga was there when Kion first found his roar after facing two hyenas in the Outlands and is also the bravest in the guard and is always ready to take on challenges and also be there for Kion and others. Beshte Beshte is the strongest in the guard and has known Kion for a long time since he knows every Pride Lander. Beshte is always willing to help others showing he is very caring and always does what Kion’s commands him to do and worries for his friend and others' safety. Kion is also aware of Beshte's reliabity seen in "The Imaginary Okapi" as he understood that Beshte wouldn't make things up, and defended him when Ono and Bunga criticized him. Ono Ono is the keenest of sight in the guard. Whenever there's a problem, Ono always spots it. He always listens to Kion and he seems to be on top of everything, even when Janja and his clan are attacking. He is also one of Kion's best friends and never lets him or the guard down. Rafiki Rafiki is the royal mjuzi of the Pride Lands, who is very wise and a friend to Kion and his family. When first hearing Kion roar, Rafiki is certain it is time for him to follow his destiny and helps Simba explain to his son about the guard. He also is very caring and worries when others are in danger as seen when he realizes that Kion could be with the Outsiders and is always helping the sick and injured as seen when he heals Ono and Simba who are both very close to Kion. Makini Makini is a the Royal Mjuzi in training and like Rafiki, she is a friend to Kion and his family. Upon first meeting, Kion was surprised by her when spoke of the cub's ability to speak to his grandfather. The two get along well and he has confidence in her as the future Royal Mjuzi. Kion is happy to accept her as a travel companion on certain missions, and appreciates her help in any given situation. Kion also trusts her enough to help out when he is unable to, as seen when he was paralyzed in "The Bite of Kenge". Kion is also quick to defend her when others seem overly harsh towards her. Makuu Makuu and Kion first started out as enemies, with Makuu taking an immediate dislike to the cub as an infant when he and Bunga entered his float's watering hole without being invited. As Kion grew, the two remained enemies at first, with Makuu's belief that crocodiles were above the Circle of Life clashing severely with Kion's obedience towards the concept. But during the Dry Season, Makuu as reformed and grew wiser as Pua had said he would. Although Kion was at first hesitant to believe him, he started to see a different side to Makuu. After Kion saves him from falling into a pit trap, Makuu develops a change of heart to the cub. The two are now good friends, and Makuu now trusts Kion's judgement. Jasiri Kion thought that all hyenas were bad until he met Jasiri, who proved him wrong by escorting him back to the Pride Lands after he got lost in the Outlands. They have been great friends ever since. Kion trusts and cares about Jasiri and will step into battle to protect her which can be seen when rescuing her, Wema and Tunu from Janja's Clan during "Rescue in the Outlands". Wema/Tunu Kion seems to have a good relationship with the two little cubs. At first the cubs were scared of him due to their water supply being stolen by other lions, but after being saved by him and The Lion Guard, the two hyena cubs became friends with Kion, thanking him and the rest of the Guard for saving them. Boboka's Son Kion appears to be on good terms with Boboka's Son after saving him in the Hippo Lanes. Zazu Kion and Bunga ran away from Zazu a bunch of times when they were kids. Such as one day when the kids ran away from him when he told Fuli to slow down. The kids ran into Pua's Float and Pua and Makuu were about to eat them until Zazu came in and hopped inside Makuu's mouth. Saying that he will be eaten instead of Kion, showing his bravery and that he truly cares for Kion and his safety. Pua lets the three of them go and Kion says that he will never forget about that day according to him. When Zazu got captured by the hyenas, Kion and the Guard came to save him, showing how much he cares for the hornbill. Enemies Janja Janja is Kion's greatest enemy. Kion, having been taught by his father that hyenas could not be trusted, was wary of all hyenas right away. After seeing Janja order his clan to kill animals in the Pride Lands for the sake of causing chaos, Kion has resented the hyena for his actions ever since. While Kion has before given benefit of the doubt to other enemies such as Cheezi and Chungu, he will not trust Janja no matter what the circumstances and urges others not to trust him as well. Cheezi Cheezi join's his leader Janja and the other members of their clan in hunting the animals of the Pride Lands, but he is always stopped by Kion and the Lion Guard. On one occasion, he and Chungu fled into the Pride Lands after being kicked out from the clan, but eventually are allowed back in by Janja. Chungu Chungu joins his leader Janja and the other members of their clan in hunting the animals of the Pride Lands, but he is always stopped by Kion and the Lion Guard. On one occasion, he and Cheezi fled into the Pride Lands after being kicked out from the clan, but eventually are allowed back in by Janja. Nne Nne joins his leader Janja and the other members of their clan in hunting the animals of the Pride Lands, which has caused Kion to resent the hyena. At one stage during "Janja's New Crew", Nne showed little fear towards Kion. However, Kion made certain that Nne knew his place, using the Roar to defeat him. Kion still treats Nne like he would do any member of the clan - with caution. Tano Tano joins his leader Janja and the other members of their clan in hunting the animals of the Pride Lands, which has caused Kion to resent the hyena. At one stage during "Janja's New Crew", Tano appeared to have lost his fear of the cub. However, Kion made certain that Tano knew his place, using the Roar to defeat him. Kion still treats Tano like he would do any member of the clan - with caution. Zira Although never being told that Zira is evil, after Jasiri says lions have taken over her watering hole, he tries to resolve the matter. Only to try but fail to reason with Zira, who tries to manipulate Kion and traps him. In doing so, she reveals her true evil intentions and even manipulates him into believing he can't use his roar against them. She also went as far as trying to kill Kion if he refused to join her pride showing she is very violent. She also despises hyenas and his Guard, which she calls pathetic for only having one lion and also hates Kion's kin greatly. Nuka Although never being told about Nuka, after Jasiri says lions have taken over her watering hole, he goes to resolve the matter only to be ambushed by Nuka, who attacks Jasiri who he attacks back and demands he let him go after Kovu shows up, showing great disgust at Kion for siding with a hyena showing he hates them. He despises Kion for attacking him, and for not siding with his pride and shows great happiness when he thinks Kion is powerless for not being able to use his roar, running up to avenge himself only to be attacked by him again, showing that no matter what, he will always fight his enemies. Nuka is cowardly, as seen when he admits he is scared when they were losing the fight and when he refuses to "play nice" with Jasiri and does not want to give back her watering hole showing his evil side which is the complete opposite of Kion. Reirei After her son was allowed to stay in the Pride Lands, Reirei lied to Kion and his guard saying they were nice and friendly and that there evil actions were only misuderstandings so they could attack the animals during Kupatana and eat as much as they could but their plans of feasting were runined by the Lion Guard and were then exiled by Simba. Since then, Kion knows not to fall for Reirei's "misunderstandings" and attack as soon as he sees her in his home and the same goes for Reirei, showing that the two mammals hate each other greatly and despite being defeated multiple times, Reirei and her pack keep trying to renter the Pride Lands and eat as much as they can much to the dismay of the Kion and others. She and Kion are complete opposites with Reirei being devious, evil, and manipulative and as of now, Reirei won't give up, no matter what Kion does to her. Dogo After Kion "saved" Dogo from Janja's Clan, the young jackal feigned friendship with the lion to allow him and his family access into the Pride Lands. After gaining Kion's trust, the rest of Dogo's family moved in to the Pride Lands which put a strain on his 'friendship' with Kion, especially when it became apparent that Dogo liked to exaggerate his own words. After invading Kupatana, Kion withdrew his friendship with Dogo, and the two remain enemies to this day. Category:Relationships